Spa Treatment
by cassy1994
Summary: it started with a christmas present and it had just been a joke, but what makes Two-Bit keep coming back
1. Chapter 1

(so this is gonna be two-shot, first shot in Two-Bit pov second shot in oc pov, hope you enjoy.)

Time for some Two-Bit love!

I was at the spa. It had been a crank christmas present. A free trip to the spa; massage, mud bath, facial, manicure, pedicure, and at the specific spa the trip was, my fortune read... Pretty much an all day thing. I used that in January. It was June; and I had been coming here regularly every two weeks.

The mud bath and facial and mani/pedi were ok the first time but they weren't the best. The massage was amazing though, the girl got out alot of the knots from my back. We talked; when I made jokes she would laugh, she had the most beautiful laugh. I pretty much told her everything, she probably knew me better than anybody else, with the exception of Dallas.

Now I was waiting for her to be ready for me. For as successful as this spa was, they only had two massage therapist, a older guy and the girl. She was their youngest employee, and not only did she give massages, she read palms and listened to peoples problems.

I know she probably knew everyone she worked on as well as she knew me, but she also told me about herself, and that hadn't started till about my seventh trip there and it wasn't very much that she told me. I learned more about her each time I visited.

Curse this waiting area. The magazines were boring, I didn't want to talk to any of the people, and I really wanted to see my massage therapist. There was an older woman, probably my mother's age, and a twenty-somthing chick. I was getting bored, I looked at the clock, ugh... only five minutes. Glory, I need to see her, I would calm down faster.

I decided I would talk to the chick, even though they were uglier than Angela Shepard.

"So, what are you two here for?" I said casually.

The girl jumped, and the old woman smiled, "Mud bath, facial and massage. Dr. Jeffrey is a miracle worker, the young girl is better but she is not as much of a looker as that Dr. Jeffrey."

I laughed, "I have to disagree with ya, ma'am, he's a little old for me and the wrong gender all together. Gypsi, however, is awesome. How about you, what are you here for?" I said turning to the girl.

"The works! I'm getting married!" She said happily.

I smiled, "Congrats, sucker should be considering himself lucky!"

"When's the date?" The older woman asked.

They talked of weddings and proposals, I sat there listening occasionally putting in my namesake worth. Some guy walked out of the back room, stretching and looking incredibly relaxed.

The secretary said, "Keith, it will be a few minutes ok."

I got up and walked over to her and put on my most serious expression. "Darling, I've been here a dozen times, it's not Keith. It's Two-Bit." I said the last part breaking into a smile.

She smiled back, at that moment Gypsi came out of her room. She saw me and smiled.

"Two-Bit, what's it been, like two weeks since your last visit?"

My smile grew bigger, "You know it, so ya ready for me yet?"

She nodded and we went into the massage room.

(hope you enjoy, please review :D)


	2. Chapter 2

(Mild inappropriateness, but nothing to bad. Hope you enjoy.)

Part 2

Gypsi's pov

I left the massage room so Two-Bit could get undressed, and took care of some paperwork from my last client. I gave the paperwork to Ruth, the secretary, and went to the room.

"You ready for me in there, Two-Bit?" I said as I knocked.

"Yeah I'm falling asleep in here, this table is really comfortable." I heard him shift a little bit, before he shouted, "You coming or what?"

I stiffled a giggle and went in. He was laying on his stomach, arms draped over the sides of the table, his muscular back was exposed. The thin sheet that was on the massage table was covering his lower half. I blushed when I saw his jeans and underwear on the floor.

"So, how ya been, since the breakup, I mean?" I asked casually as I relit some of the candles around the room.

"Really wanting a new chick, I got my eye set on this one girl. She's different from what I usually date. I mean she's brunette and I usually go for blondes, but she's really pretty. She's got this great laugh, and incredible eyes. She's just amazing." He sighed, then his tone went from happy to slightly depressed sounding. "But she'll never go for a guy like me, I'm a greaser and she's not."

I felt his pain, he was interested in some chick who would be stupid to blow him off, and I was interested in him. "So, she's a Soc then." I said simply, because you were either a greaser or a Soc, unless you were me and you were only middle class if you were older than like twenty-five.

"Nah, when I said she's different, I meant it. She ain't involved in the Soc versus grease war." He said, I had finished lighting all the candles and I was about to mix the massage oils.

"Do you want peppermint, wintergreen, cinnamon, vanilla or eucalyptus oil?" I asked naming off my oils as I grabbed the baby oil and poured a bit into a small bowl. "Why wouldn't she want to go with a guy like you?"

"Wintergreen. Why would she?" He sounded like he was hiding something.

I mixed a couple of drops of wintergreen oil into the bowl of baby oil. "She would because your a great guy. Your funny, kind, and friendly. You are talented and gor... I mean and an over all great guy."

I almost told him he was gorgeous, how stupid could I be. I dropped a few drops of wintergreen on his back, and put it away. I dipped my fingers into the bowl of oil and started the massage, rubbing the oil into his back. I felt him shiver slightly at my touch and enjoyed the feel of his muscled skin beneath my fingers.

"You think so, but you are kind of required to make me feel better." He said with a smile to his tone.

"No, I really think that about you, and really, Two-Bit, I don't lie." I said, smiling. My hands, thumbs and fingers tracing familiar patterns into his smooth back. I wasn't really hitting any tough knots, he visited too often to have the tough ones anymore.

"Yeah so enough about my love life, what about yours? You got a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly.

I jumped causing my fingers to skip across his back. "No, um... no boyfriend."

"Any potential guys? Any one you have your pretty eyes on?" He said relaxing even more under my fingers.

"Um... Well... There is one guy." I said debating whether I should describe Two-Bit to himself.

"I want details... Is he grease or Soc? Could he protect you from dangers? If he hurts you can I hurt him back?" Two-Bit fired off questions sleepily.

I giggled, "He's a greaser, and he definitely seems like he could protect me."

"How about his personallity? His looks?" I sighed, he wasn't going to let this go.

"He's persistent. And he's funny, kind, friendly, talented and gorgeous. He's got grey eyes, and rusty colored hair. He's got sideburns that he's real proud of. He likes to crack jokes like all the time, and he loves Mickey Mouse. He first came in here in January, he was using a prank gift from his friends; he comes in regularly now." I said, hoping he understood that I was describing him.

I felt him tense slightly, would have gone by unnoticed if I hadn't been giving him a massage. "Oh, really. He likes Mickey, tell me more about me, I mean him. Maybe I know him and if I do I want to make sure he's safe for you."

I felt him smile, and with the way he messed up his words, I knew he knew I meant him. "Well, he has this thing, he can't walk into a store without taking something from it. He doesn't need half the stuff he swipes, like my star necklace." I leaned down next to his ear, and whispered, "I want that back by the way."

He laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about. The star necklace that is in my front left pocket of my jeans belongs to the girl I was telling you about."

"Oh yeah? You said she was really pretty, I'm just average." I said quietly, stepping back slightly.

He sat up and looked at me with a sharp look. "Don't let anyone tell you your average ever!"

I stepped back even more, and blushed deeply. He had managed to sit up perfectly, so that the sheet covered him in the nescessary part. He wrapped the sheet around him and stepped down from the table. He stepped closer to me and with every step he took forward I took one back until I hit the wall. He stopped inches away from me, I closed my eyes suddenly terrified.

"So, are you busy Friday?" he said in a casual tone. My eyes fluttered open, he was smiling.

"Huh?" I couldn't think straight with him this close.

"Are you busy Friday? We could go out or something, like a date?" He said raising one eyebrow, causing me to smile.

"I'd like that."

(that's the end of this one! Hope you enjoyed the Two-Bit love! Review please) 

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of FormTop of Form


End file.
